Kisses & Catastrophes
by VeVe2491
Summary: Team Austin have a sleepover and a game of Questions soon goes awry when Trish quizzes the group on their first kisses, but when confronted about her own why does Trish suddenly get so weird? And why won't Ally tell Austin who she has a crush on? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Not too happy with the way I ended this, but overall I like it :) It's a one shot, and I hope you guys like it too :) If you could review that would mean the world to me! Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

**Kisses and Catastrophes**

"Guys! There's no eating in my room!" Ally snapped as she ripped the popcorn bowl out of Trish's hands.

"Ally!" Her three friends chorused, none of them understanding why Ally wouldn't allow popcorn, or any food for that matter, in her bedroom.

"It's a sleepover Ally, we've gotta have popcorn!" Trish insisted, attempting to take back the large purple bowl. "Please!"

"No."

"Come on Ally. For us?" Austin pouted.

"Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me Austin," Ally stated simply, but seconds later she had cracked under the looks of pressure she was receiving from her friends. "Okay, fine! Here's your popcorn. I don't understand why you need it anyway, it's not like we're watching a movie."

"We would be, if someone hadn't broken the DVD player," Trish said, glaring pointedly at Dez.

Dez folded his arms across his chest and huffed, "If you hadn't tried to steal my pillow I wouldn't have landed on the DVD player."

"It's not my fault your pillow is so soft," Trish smiled happily, as she cuddled her body into the fluffy green cushion in an attempt to further irritate the red-head opposite her.

Ally rolled her eyes, "So what are we gonna do instead?"

"Let's play Monopoly!" Austin suggested, his tone hopeful. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Austin loved Monopoly, not because he actually liked the game in truth he wasn't actually all that good at it, he just liked playing as the cute dog piece.

"Ooooooh! Let's play Hungry-Hungry Hippos!" Dez said, bouncing excitedly and clapping like a seal.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Lame. Oooh, what about Questions?"

Austin wrinkled his nose in confusion, "Questions? What's that?"

"It's really easy. It's something even Lame-brain over there could understand," Trish explained jerking her thumb in Dez's direction. "Basically one person asks the group a question and everyone answers. It's simple, but you've gotta answer honestly."

Austin seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding happily, "Sure. I'll play."

Dez nodded in agreement but Ally however looked unsure and was currently chewing on a strand of her hair. "I don't know..."

"Come on Ally. We're all friends here... well, three friends and a co-worker," Trish pointed out.

"Trish that's not very nice, Ally's our friend too!" Dez snapped at the Latina, not wanting to upset Ally further.

Trish rolled her eyes and continued, "So, who wants to go first?"

No one answered. They all looked around at each other in apprehension, worried about what sort of questions would be asked.

"Fine, I guess it's up to me. I'll be the Question Mistress!" Trish said dramatically.

"Unfair! Why does Trish get to ask the questions?" Dez huffed.

"Dude, she just asked if you had any questions," Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, but now she's asking I want to ask..." Dez mumbled, and Ally gave him a comforting pat on the back to cheer him back up.

"Okay!" Trish beamed, though there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Question one... What do you wear to sleep in at night?"

Austin once again became confused, "That doesn't make sense. Obviously you know what we wear because we're wearing it right now."

Trish shook her head, "See, here's where you're wrong. Just because you're wearing that now, doesn't mean you wear it when you're home alone in the comfort of your own bed."

"Well, that's dumb," Austin scoffed. "I wear my pyjamas." Technically that was the truth, though he avoided mentioning that he liked to wear his pyjamas with the race cars and ducks on, or that if it was a particularly hot night he slept shirtless.

"I usually wear my pyjama pants and a tank top," Ally blushed as though she had admitted something embarrassing.

"I sleep naked," Dez shrugged like it was no big deal. His friends gaped at him, shocked that he would admit something like that.

"Dude!" Austin gasped.

"What? Trish said we had to answer truthfully!"

"Not that truthfully," Trish said in disgust. "Ugh! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Next question, have you ever cheated on your boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Both Ally and Dez shook their heads. Since neither of them had ever been in a proper relationship before it would be impossible for them to cheat. Austin however looked down at his hands clearly ashamed, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Austin, you cheated on your girlfriend?" Ally asked, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"It was an accident!" Austin defended. "Lauren kissed me, but I was dating Rachel. Then Rachel showed up and she stomped on my foot and dumped me. The Lauren slapped me, because 'I should have known better' but she kissed me!"

"I remember that," Dez smiled wistfully. "Didn't Rachel break your toe or something when she stomped on it."

Austin nodded rubbing his toe subconsciously, when he looked up he caught Ally's look of disappointment and disgust with him. "Ally, I apologised to both girls," He explained. "I even bought Rachel her favourite flowers, she forgave me."

Ally's face softened, she knew Austin hadn't been the one to initiate the cheating, in fact Austin hadn't really cheated but it still came as a shock to her because Austin was always so sweet.

"Who was your first kiss?" Trish asked, beginning to feel fed up with Austin and Ally's silent conversation they conveyed through their eyes.

"Trish, these questions are a bit personal, don't you think?" Ally said as she once again began chewing on her hair.

"Don't be silly, just answer the question," Trish urged.

"Well if it's so simple then why don't you answer it?" Ally retorted.

Trish blushed before snapping, "I'm the Question Mistress, I don't have to answer."

"I was ten," Austin said interrupting the argument between the two girls. He, along with Dez, had been caught in the middle of an argument between Trish and Ally before and he did not want to go back to that ever again! "Her name was Quinn, and she was my cousins best friend at the time."

"How did it happen?" Trish said pushing for details. She loved juicy gossip!

"Well, it was July 4th weekend and my aunt and uncle were having a barbeque to celebrate. My cousin had gone inside to grab something for my aunt leaving me and Quinn sat up in the treehouse by ourselves. Then while my cousin was gone, Quinn just sorta leant over and kissed me."

"That's it?" Trish sulked. "I was hoping for jucier details."

"What more do you want?" Austin laughed. "We were ten. Her lips tasted like potato salad and when she pulled away there was like a foot long string of drool between us."

"Gross!" Ally shuddered in disgust.

"You're one to talk," Trish said, remember their previous argument. "Who was your first kiss?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ally said as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Why not? We're best friends we tell each other everything," Trish pointed out.

"Fine, but if I tell mine you tell yours."

"Fine," Trish shrugged, she was confident that she could figure a way out of it and therefore acted extremely nonchalant about the subject. "You first."

Ally sighed. "I was twelve years old and it was at summer music camp."

"Camp Encore?"

Ally nodded. "His name was Elliot. It had been raining all day and by the afternoon it was like monsoon season in Thailand, so the counsellors made us stay in our morning activities. We were in arts and crafts making bird houses. Well the counsellor in charge of our group couldn't control us and soon things got out of hand. Kids were running around gluing each other to pieces of furniture and throwing blocks of wood at each other is was chaos! So, I hid under the table -"

"Same old Ally," Austin smirked. "When facing your fears, it's best you hide under a table instead," He teased.

She scowled playfully at him before continuing her story. "Anyway, Elliot joined me and tried to comfort me because... well... uh..."

"Come on Ally! This story is just getting good!" Dez gushed, hugging his pillow tight to his chest and leaning towards the brunette desperate for more detail.

"Well... he was trying to comfort me because... well, I thought I was going to die."

Trish and Austin burst out laughing.

Ally frowned, "I was twelve okay, and one of those other kids could have easily stabbed me with a pair of scissors! Anyway, so Elliot got really close so I could hear him over the kids yelling, but then one of the kids shoved the table which hit Elliot and knocked him into me. Our braces got stuck together and while the counsellor was trying to remove his braces from mine, his lips sort of touched mine."

By know Trish as howling with laughter, whilst Austin and Dez giggled along with her.

"Ally," Trish said when she had sobered up. "That wasn't a kiss. That was his lips accidentally touching yours while you were in an unfortunate situation."

"But -"

Trish shook her head and wrapped an arm around her friend comfortingly. "It doesn't count. Hey, maybe this means Dallas could be your first kiss, huh?"

"I suppose..." Ally mumbled, feeling upset that what she had considered her first kiss for so long wasn't actually her first kiss.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I've gotta get fired in the morning, so night!" Trish said, pulling her 'Princess' eye mask over her face before curling up into her sleeping bag.

"Wait, weren't you suppose to tell us about you first kiss?" Austin pointed out.

"Yeah... Trish!" Ally pulled Trish's mask off and glared down playfully at her. "Your turn."

"I don't think you really want to here about my first kiss," Trish shrugged, hopping that her cheeks remained their usual colour. From the heat she could feel rising to them it was apparent her cheeks had betrayed her.

"Why not, Trish? We're best friends we tell each other everything," Ally smirked, mimicking her friend's previous words.

"Yeah, Trish," Austin teased, poking the Latina in the ribs playfully.

Trish shoved Austin's hand away and scrambled to come up with a witty retort to throw at Ally.

"Guys, she obviously embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about it, so let's just drop the subject, okay?" Dez spoke up, suddenly very serious.

Trish looked up at Dez in surprise, and was shocked even further when she saw the look of hurt in his bright blue eyes. "Dez, I -"

The freckled boy shook his head, "It's fine Trish. This game is dumb anyways. You shouldn't have to answer if you don't want to."

Trish offered him a small smile," Thanks dork."

Dez nodded though his eyes were still cold, "Anytime."

There was no escaping this feeling, Trish felt bad. Dez was upset and she knew why but what did he expect her to do? They promised they wouldn't speak of... it.

"Dez, are you okay?" Ally asked, her voice soft and soothing.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dez scoffed, though his eyes betrayed him.

Trish sighed, she was going to regret this. "Dez was my first kiss."

"What?!" Austin and Ally shouted in unison.

"Since when?" Ally asked, her doe like eyes wide and her jaw slacked.

Trish groaned, "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Yes!" Austin pushed. "When did you guys kiss?"

Dez looked to Trish, "Would you like to tell them? Or shall I?"

Ally didn't know what surprised her more. Trish and Dez kissing or how serious Dez was managing to act.

Trish sighed heavily once again. "When we were on vacation in the Everglades, and you and Austin were working on you new song, Dez and I got lost while searching for Big Mama. There was point where we gave up on trying to get back to the boat, and we just sat down and stopped searching. The doofus and I ended up talking, and -"

"Kissing," Austin smirked, earning himself a smack across the head from Trish.

"We talked about a whole bunch of stuff, stuff that I don't even remember. It was probably the dehydration that led to it but somehow we got talking about how neither of us had had our first kiss. So, Dez suggested -"

"Me?!" Dez cut in. "You were the one who said -" He stopped when he noticed Trish glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill Dez would have dropped dead.

"Dez, suggested that we should kiss. We talked for a while, and then kiss. The end. Goodnight," She snapped, pulling her mask back over her eyes and throwing herself back down onto the pillow she had stolen from Dez.

"Awwww, that is so sweet!" Ally cooed, happy for her friends. "So how long did you kiss for?"

"Seven, eight seconds - OW! Trish, don't kick me there!" Dez cried.

Trish merely gave a contented sigh and curled into her warm sleeping bag.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Maybe it is a good idea we got to sleep now. It's getting pretty late," She yawned.

Austin nodded in agreement, "You're right. Here, I'll help you take the popcorn bowl down stairs."

"That's okay, it's just a bowl Austin. You don't have to -" But Ally was cut off by Austin grabbing the empty plastic dish and ushering her out the door.

"I figured those two would need some time to talk," He explained once they were out of the room.

Ally nodded and followed Austin down the stairs. "Do you think they'll get together?"

Austin shrugged, "Who knows? They obviously like each other."

Ally nodded, taking the bowl out of his hands and placing it in the sink. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Maybe they'll - Hey, where are you going?"

"Outside," Austin whispered as he stepped out into Ally backyard. "Trish and Dez aren't going to miss us."

"So? It's almost two thirty, we should be in bed!" Ally hissed, not wanting to wake her dad or draw attention to herself and Austin.

Austin took a seat on the wooden steps leading off of the back porch. "It's surprising how many stars you can see tonight. Usually the lights of the city block them out."

Ally nodded in agreement as she reluctantly took a seat next to him. There was a moment of silence that passed between them.

"I'm sorry your first kiss didn't turn out the way you thought it did Ally," Austin said quietly in her ear.

The brunette shrugged, "It's okay. Though the way Trish put it, it was kinda a catastrophe anyway... So, maybe it was for the best that it wasn't my first kiss. I think I want my first kiss to be something magical, like in the movies. I want it to be with someone I actually like."

"Didn't you like Elliot?"

Ally shook her head. "Not really. It doesn't matter now. My first kiss will happen when it happens."

Austin smiled down at her, "Don't get all wierded out or anything but you look really pretty right now."

"Thanks," She blushed. "You look good too, even if your hair isn't 'perfect'."

Ally burst into a fit of giggles as Austin's hands flew up to his blonde locks in an attempt to fix the tousled mess that was his hair. "Better?"

Ally shrugged, having suddenly become quite serious. "Did you like Quinn?"

"I guess. I was ten, so I don't know. I spent a week afterwards worrying about catching cooties."

Ally snorted with laughter which Austin found adorable.

"Ally, do you like anyone? You know, other than Dallas."

"Actually, I don't like Dallas anymore. I do like someone, but I'm not sure if he likes me. Sometimes I think he does but then maybe I'm just being silly."

"Who is it?"

"I can't... I can't, um... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Austin asked hurt. "Is it because I know him? Is it Dez? Oh my gosh Ally -"

"No! No, it's not Dez, but yeah you know him..."

"Oh... well, I won't tell him."

Ally didn't answer, she just continued to look up at the stars. "Hey, look a shooting star! Make a wish Austin."

Ally closed her eyes to make a wish and Austin couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

The petite girl turned to him grinning, "What did you wish for?"

"For you to tell me who you like," He smirked, though it actually wasn't what he wished for. Did Ally not know you weren't supposed to tell anyone your wishes? If you did then it stopped them from coming true.

Ally sighed. "Promise you won't get all weird?"

"I promise," He said gently as he took her hand away from her hair.

She seemed to be having an inner debate with herself. Her face was contorted and she looked conflicted.

"Ally?" He spoke, his voice raising an octave.

"I' can't tell Austin I like him!" Ally snapped, her hand flew to her mouth and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Oh my Gosh, Austin I -"

Austin grinned, cutting her off by pressing his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss as Ally kissed back and he brought his hand up to cup her face. They pulled away moments later.

"That was... Wow," Ally breathed. She had just kissed Austin under the stars, It was everything she had wished for and more. But her face soon fell, "I hope you didn't just do that because I told you I liked you."

Austin shook his head, "Ally, I've liked you since the day I met you and you almost deafened me by whistling in my ear and yelling at me to stop playing the drums."

Ally grinned, "Really?"

Austin laughed, "Yes, now can we please go to bed? I'm insanely tired."

"Sure," She giggled. Though she soon stopped laughing and her eyes widened massively.

"What? Ally, what's wrong?"

"Trish and Dez we left them alone upstairs to talk!" Ally called over her shoulder as she ran back inside. "We'll be lucky if Trish hasn't beat him to death. Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Austin said hurrying after her, though not before snagging the packet of cookies he had left in the kitchen earlier in the afternoon.

As he arrived at the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Ally scowling down at him. "What?"

"There's no eating in my room!" She said snatching the cookies out of his hand.

"Ally!" Austin whined, though he soon discovered Ally relented when distracted by his kisses. _I wonder if I kissed her in Sonic Boom if she'd let me eat there... _


End file.
